combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Room
New= |-| Original= Death Room 'is the 12th released map in Combat Arms, being featured as a Map exclusive to Combat Arms Europe. Starting from the 2-25-09 Patch, it became available for the Global version of the game. It is also the 3rd map to be revamped and released for Operation: Janus Beta on January 18, 2017. Overview Death Room is ''almost entirely indoors and is set in a seemingly abandoned secret facility. Featuring multiple levels, this map contains many tightly spaced areas, so combat is centered in Close-Quarters Battle. As a result of this, using Explosives can cause utter chaos for everyone in the game. Sniper Rifles can be rendered ineffective by the close quarters, so assault rifles, machine guns, and Submachine guns are mainly used. Death Room features automatic doors, like the doors in Sector 25, which open about a second after a player moves near it. Everything is close and compact in Death room, passages are narrow, and the entire map is so small that not even the spawns can be separately described. In essence, the map consists of two rooms, each serving as the spawn for one team, separated by a wall with two automatic doors and a hallway running above the wall, which can be accessed by climbing a set of stairs in each room. Available Game Modes *Elimination *Elimination Pro *Seize and Secure *Capture the Flag *VIP Elimination Areas The Hall The Hall, as it is known, is merely a hallway with ledges on the sides that can be accessed from some steps. There are a few stacked boxes here and only two exits. This is where mines, smoke grenades, and gas grenades can be most commonly witnessed. There is also a gap on either side of the wooden panels of the Hall. Shots and grenades can penetrate this gap, causing damage to the occupants below. If there is a LAW or RPG-7 wielder on the enemy team, make sure that he/she isn't launching a rocket/grenade down the hallway, as this is quite common and can cause large amounts of damage. Snipers sometimes camp by the boxes or at the end of the hall. Since they are most using L96s, players are advised to throw a grenade down the hall upon climbing the stairs. Specialist weapons cause ''absolute havoc'' here because there is practically no place to hide from weapons such as the M32 Grenade Launcher or the M134 Minigun. There is also total chaos when in a Death Room Match with more than ten players. CTF Controversy A number of players have been able to dominate the top 10 rankings in less than four months by playing Capture the Flag mode on this map, with an Elite Moderator. The players on one team will repeatedly rush 7 flags, ending the game in less than two minutes, and resulting in large amounts of EXP for the flag runner(s). The Elite Moderator will kick any players on either team who attempt to slow down this process either by killing players or defending the enemy flag. On January 7, 2010, Nexon Forums moderator StoneGold posted a thread stating Nexon's awareness of the situation. Trivia *This map is the smallest map in Combat Arms. It is even smaller than Junk Flea. *This map is the first nearly totally indoors map (Alpha Team has an outside area just behind their spawn). *This map is the one of two maps (along with Showdown) that takes place in a country that is entirely in Asia (Junk Flea takes place in Russia, which is in both Asia and Europe). *Death Room was featured in a Quarantine Mode Trailer, but as of yet does not feature Quarantine Mode. *According to the Quarantine Trailer, the strange containers within Death Room contain cryogenically frozen Host Infected. Further according to Death Room's official description, the Infected (or maybe even the Infection itself) may be the "chemical weapons" that the UAF failed to find within Cold Seed. It is not known however if the Quarantine Mode Trailer, or the presense of "Death Room" in the Trailer are considered canon. * Often, the game room name of death room elimination is set to be nade house, as it describes the main weapon usage. Media New= Death Room Remastered1.png Death Room Remastered2.png Death Room Remastered3.png Death Room Remastered4.png Death Room Remastered5.png Death Room Remastered6.png Death Room Remastered7.png Death Room Remastered8.png Death Room Remastered9.png Death Room Remastered10.png Death Room Remastered11.png |-| Original= deathroom2.jpg|Bravo Base deathroom1.jpg deathroom3.jpg deathroom4.jpg deathroom5.jpg Death Room9.png Death Room10.png Death Room12.png Death Room13.png ''All screenshots taken from the New Engine were taken on Ultra settings on the Development Build. Category:Maps Category:2009